Overflow
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [One-shot] Stupid, stupid, stupid! She should've known that the god of thunder would prefer sweet, brainy Jane over her. Darcy is a fool for believing otherwise. [Thor/Darcy, some Fandral/Darcy]


_**Overflow**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: Yay for rare pairings! I've always liked them, and Thor/Darcy is no exception. This turned out a lot shorter than I expected, but I like to think I got the point across. I find Darcy to be such an interesting, fun character, and I hope they give her more to do in _The Dark World_. So excited for that movie it's not even funny. The plot bunnies have already begun attacking me and I already have another idea for a possible _Thor_ one-shot (which is radically, radically different from this one but still involves Darcy).**

**Well, I hope you guys like this. Reviews would be lovely. :) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Thor._**

* * *

"Just so you know, you're awesome."

He beams at her.

"The same could be said for you, Darcy."

* * *

Darcy likes making fun of stuff. Even if she really likes said stuff. It makes her feel better when she can't have it, or if said stuff is 'too good' for her.

Yeah, Darcy's a bitch, but she's an honest one. If she doesn't like something, she'll tell you so, point-blank.

Unless, of course, that means hurting her best friend. Honesty and heartlessness are on different sides of the spectrum, after all.

* * *

She hears the things people say about her.

_Careless. _

_Scatterbrained. _

_Hotheaded. _

_Irresponsible. _

_Ditzy._

Darcy doesn't care, though. They wanna talk? Fine. She'll gladly give them something to talk about.

* * *

Thor Odinson doesn't think she's any of these things. Unlike everybody else, he treats her like a lady instead of a child.

Some may call her on out on being shallow; for liking Thor based purely on his looks. Of course Darcy won't deny he's a fine piece of real man-candy, but Darcy's not_ that_ shallow. No - she likes Thor because he's brave and compassionate and kind, and her life is lacking in people like that.

* * *

Darcy noticed the connection between Thor and Jane right from the start. _Don't be jealous,_ she told herself. _Jane's not the one who tased him, after all. It's no wonder he likes her better.  
_

Jane can be stubborn and firm, but Darcy still cares about her and wants her to be happy. Thor is what makes Jane happy.

Some friend Darcy is, feeling a stab of envy every time she catches Thor looking at her.

* * *

"It's rather hot out today, don't you agree, Darcy?"

"I dunno, Thor..." A wink. "Maybe that's just you."

"Is that a fact or an opinion?"

The absolutely serious expression on his face as he asks this makes her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

* * *

"Fandral," Darcy says, rolling her eyes at the crestfallen blonde before her, "when a woman says_ later,_ she actually means _not ever._ It's a Midgard thing."

"I see." This doesn't seem to deter his hope in the slightest. "My offer still stands if ever you change your mind about a romantic outing."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Darcy often wonders if she'll be able to find what Tony and Pepper have.

Her fingernails leave indents in her palms when Thor's face enters the eye of her mind.

* * *

People look at Darcy, they see only four things:

Her taser.

Her iPod.

Her tits.

Because of these things, they overlook her ambition, and the fact she's not only interning with a scientist, but is doing a damned good job at it.

Thor's brought it up to her more than once.

"If it is not your field to begin with, then why do you stay?"

And Darcy will just smile.

* * *

Darcy thinks she just might be developing a masochistic streak. She really doesn't _want_ to watch Jane and Thor together, but morbid curiosity always gets the better of her and over her shoulder she'll look, often catches glimpses of their intertwined hands or loving eyes locked onto each other.

Sometimes she complains out loud how nauseous they make her.

No one ever asks why, so she doesn't tell them.

* * *

"Thor? Can I ask you something?"

There's something about his smile that feels forced. That's not like him at all; it makes her nervous. "Of course. What is it you wish to know?"

"Do you love Jane?" Darcy blurts. "Like, really, honest-to-God love her?"

Thor's smile fades, his blue eyes are solemn. "Yes," he says, rather quietly. "More than I have ever loved anything."

Darcy wants to be happy for him, really. So she swallows the lump in her throat and fakes a grin of her own. "Totally called it."

* * *

"Fandral? Still interested in that..." The words feel unusual on her tongue, as if they don't belong to her. "...romantic outing?"

Of course he is. Darcy just wishes that enthusiasm was contagious.

* * *

It's not that she has issues with Fandral or anything. He's easy to talk to and treats her with great respect. Darcy knows he'll be willing to sacrifice his own happiness - perhaps even his life - for the sake of her wellbeing.

There's only one problem.

He isn't Thor.

And, just for thinking such a thing, she doesn't deserve him.

* * *

Weeks pass before Darcy begins to accept that Thor will never love anyone but Jane, and that Fandral isn't going anywhere. She wants to believe that it's better this way for all of them.

Funny thing about lying, though. Darcy can convince everybody but herself.

**~The End~**


End file.
